marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenya
In the 19th Century the region became was part of the British Empire known as the East Africa Protectorate in 1895, from 1920 known as the Kenya Colony. It became an independent country in 1964. Ancient History A tribe that lived in a region that would day be Kenya worshiped an an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. 20th Century In the 1940s, as World War II began to spill into the African continent, Kenya became of strategic interest to the Axis forces. In 1941 Fascist Italy sought to build a base in the region in order to attack British outposts in the area. This plan was discovered by the jungle hero known as Ka-Zar who destroyed the base before it could threaten the Allied Forces . In 1950s', the Deviant known as Kro assumed the identity of a Soviet soldier and conducted several nuclear tests in the Kenyan desert of Mombassa. The radiation from the tests mutated a common ant, increasing his size and strength a thousand fold, and granted him human-level intellect. Calling himself Grottu, he declared himself King of all insects, and set about on a plan to conquer the world. His efforts were foiled by monster-hunter Ulysses Bloodstone (posing as a man named Frank), who succeeded in turning Grotto's ant followers against him, leaving him for dead. Sergei Kravinoff a Russian noble moved to Kenya becoming world's greatest hunters dubbed "Kraven the Hunter" In 1957, while living in Kenya Raizo Kodo met Charles Xavier. Raizo saved Xavier from mercenaries, who were hunting for a group of Raizo's people. In gratitude for saving him, Xavier erased their memories. N'Daré, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya, who married the American photojournalist, David Munroe, and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo Munroe was born. After losing her parents in Egypt as a young child she made her way to her ancestors' homeland of the Kilimanjaro Valley on the Serengeti Plain in Kenya. Ororo was taken in by an elderly tribal woman named Ainet Mwangi, who taught her to be responsible with her powers. Ororo soon came to be the object of worship of the local tribes, who believed her to be a goddess due to her gift. 12-year-old Ororo saved a young T'Challa from a beating by racist thugs in Kenya. Storm and the Black Panther team up and defeat the villain and then go their separate ways. Modern Age Deluge attempted to flood an African village when he was confronted by young Storm. The young X-Men; Cyclops, Marvel Girl and Beast. She and her people saved them after a crash and team up with Storm to stop Deluge.Marvel Girl and Beast forced him to absorb an excess of energy from Cyclops' optic blasts, causing him to overload and explode. Overtime Storm began to question her role as a weather goddess in Kenya. Overtime the notion of big game hunting began to bore Sergei Kravinoff, so his associate (later revealed to be Chameleon) proposed to Kraven that he hunt Spider-Man, and thus gave Kraven new purpose in life he left Kenya to hunt in New York City. Professor Charles Xavier recruited Storm and other mutants from around the world into the X-Men in order to rescue his original students from the threat of the sentient island being, known as Krakoa. Black Widow went on a mission to Kenya. Magneto traveled to Nairobi and other capital cities to warn the leaders not to threaten Mutants and to disarm their nuclear weapons as they were a threat to his kind. Hydra kidnapped Gabrielle Haller in the hopes she could lead them to lost Nazi gold. They succeeded in kidnapping her and bringing Gabby to a remote location in Kenya. There Hydra's leader Baron Strucker was able to locate the gold. Charles Xavier and Magnus came to her rescue easily defeating Strucker and his Hydra minions, revealing their mutant abilities to each other. In the aftermath of the battle, Magnus was convinced that humans and mutants could not live in peace together and left with the Nazi gold to fund his campaign against the human race. Storm returned to Kenya after a long journey. She stopped at a local diner and comes across Andreas von Strucker trying to force the woman working the bar to have sex with him. When Storm attempts to intervene, a fight breaks out and Storm easily defeats Andre, his twin sister Andreas and their hired men and orders them to go at gun point. After they leave, the woman working the bar realizes that it is Ororo, and begins to bow at her feet thanking her "weather goddess" for her return. Storm accepted this wearily, knowing that she was never a goddess but a mutant, but is now stripped of her powers. Punisher came to the Tasvo Wildlife Reserve and helped him eliminate an illegal wildlife trading ring. . The Temple of Ikonn was located in Kenya. It housed the the Ivory Idol of Ikonn, where Olisa Kabaki was transformed into the exemplar of Ikonn - Bedlam. ... T'Challa took Ororo Munroe back to her homeland of Kenya. It is there he asked her to marry him. However the are attacked by the Arabian Knight and the Kenyan Military. They escaped back to Wakanaa where she agreed to become his queen. The X-Men traveled to Turkana, Kenya to find Storm and got caught off guard by a group of militias. They are forced to battle Colonel Shetani and his men in a race against time to find an injured Storm. They find her and able to treat her injuries taking out the colonel in the process. They then went to the Great Rift Valley in north west Kenya to meet with Storm's tribe. In Kitale, Kenya; the Samburu Ghost Rider inflicted retribution in the African nation. He was known to attack ivory poachers in the area. At the Taitu District, Kenya; Warden Matu Makalani at the Tasvo Wildlife Reserve was struck by the Nova Force as he was about to shoot some poachers. He was then recruited into the Nova Corps. The Sinister Six under orders of Doctor Octopus attacked various sites across the globe including one in Kenya. When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City began to circumvent the globe, striking Kenya and transforming Humans of Inhuman descent including Meruda. Forge develop new technology to restore rain the the plains Kenya. He invited Storm to come vue the technology create to save her homeland. The machinery malfunctioned but overtime the two were able to work together to save her people. Bruce Banner arrived to help Iron Man and Black Panther with Kiber Island off the coast of Kenya. It was about to melt down which could poison 50 million people. Banner quickly realizes this requires Hulk's help more than his, so he Hulks-out. Hulk jumps onto the island and absorbs the radiation it was successful but the energies began to change the Hulk. Amadeus Cho arrived and absorbed the power to transform into Hulk from Banner using special nanites. This was to prevent Banner from melting down and killing countless people. Alternate Realities House of M (Earth-58163) In Tasvo West, Kenya Pietro Magnus took a gift of an ice cream he ran all the way from Tuscany, Italy to try and win the heart of Princess Ororo/Storm she apologized and refused his advances. | PointsOfInterest = * Nairobi * Tasvo Wildlife Reserve * Kiber Island | Residents = * Ororo Munroe * N'Daré * Ainet Mwangi | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigen Hotspots Category:British Empire Category:German Empire